What If?
by Caelum2
Summary: What would happen if Jon was forbidden from being trained in the art of swordplay like the nobleborn Stark children by Catelyn stark? What if he was immersed in lessons with Maester Luwin and took a particular interest in the old days. Such as the age of heros. And the traditions that come with it. What if Jon squired at A city to a noble house
1. A women forgets her words

Disclaimer – Belongs to GRRM

Summary:

What would happen if Jon was forbidden from being trained in the art of swordplay like the nobleborn Stark children by Catelyn stark? What if he was immersed in lessons with Maester Luwin and took a particular interest in the old days. Such as the age of heros. And the traditions that come with it. What if Jon squired at A city to a noble house in a result of catelyn wanting Jon away from her nobleborn children?

* * *

Looking down from the padeo she saw the boys. And the _Bastard_ being taught the proper way to wield a sword. Reminiscing she remember it had been 8 years since that thing that..._Bastard_ was brought into her household. And taught just like her children were. She would have it no more! He would not train with her son Robb. Oh Catelyn stark nee Tully knew she could not forbid his study with the Maester but she could stop him from learning to fight! And so she found herself walking down the cold wooden stairs to the weapons courtyard in _HER_ home known as winterfell a castle said to have been but by the first stark for it is their ancestral home. And you could tell for it reflected the grim personality that so many stark men and women were known for throughout the entire world.

"Sir rodrik please have Jon pack away his sword and paddings for he will not need them from now on. He shall not attend your nor any others swords lessons." Catelyn told Sir Rodrik in a gaunt tone of voice.

O..Of course milady do as your lady asks of you Jon"

"B-But" Jon protested weakly. He had read about tales of mighty Knights and the deeds the great deeds they performed and he like any other boy of 8 moons wished to be just like them. However a stony glare by Lady stark was all it took for Jon to know there would be no changing of this. And so he did as requested and once done went straight to Lady stark.

"From now on _Bastard_ you will be taking lessons your only lessons with Maester Luwin you have no place being taught how to be a knight" Catelyn sneered and then grabbing Jon by his ear escorted him to Maester Luwins living quarters. Which were on the outskirts of Winterfell near Hunter s gate ...The gate which stood between the Weirwood forest of Winterfell and the castle itself. Maester Luwin was an old man Jon observed. Hunched over with beady eyes and small wafts of white Hair on-top his head. And perhaps the most notable thing about him were the chains hanging from his neck.  
"Hello Jon snow. From now on I shall be your teacher now come here is learning to be done!" Maester Luwin spoke with such an energetic tone about what in Jons mind would be so boring and rather useless. Afterall what could words do to your enemy when swords could cut them .Words were just that WORDS!

Following Maester Luwin into the tower which he resided in. Jon noticed the many tapestries among the wall. Along with items such as quotes in different languages and weapons he was not used to seeing something a night wouldn't use. For what good was a curved blade or a dagger! No Jon decided they were best for decorations. Having reached the floor above Maester Luwins residence He fumbled with the keys to Jons new home. When he finally managed to open the door Jon was amazed. It was a large room .Roughly 30×30 meters to call his own. Never before had Jon owned such an area. It had a fireplace to the left of the room with a padeo facing towards the Weirwood forest. His bed which he noted was reasonably large was in the middle of the room. Near the fireplace was a desk along with a chair and some paper and ink. Next to the other side was a wardrobe for his clothes.

"Get settled in Jon and come down to my room once you are done we shall start your lessons immediately." Without waiting for a response Maester Luwin quickly left his room. Putting what few clothes he had in the draws he morbidly went down to Maester Luwin's chambers to begin his "Lessons".

Knocking on the door Jon heard a soft "Enter" from the Maester and so he did. To find his room had no bed but only desks and like the hallways maps, tapestries etc.

"Where do you sleep Maester?" asked Jon puzzled.

"Ah you noticed another door coming up didn't you? No..Oh well that Is where I sleep this is just my study room. And yours now I suppose "All was said with a that he was indeed happy to have another to share his knowledge with.

Entering Luwin motioned for Jon to sit down.

"Now tell me Jon what is it you wish to learn out of the following the utter most?" Reading the scroll which Maester Luwin had given him he saw many subjects available. the note read

_Subjects and Explanations_

_Languages-Learn the various languages among the word. From bravosi to Valyrian to High Valyrian._

_Alchemy – The art of Making potions and salves _

_Writing – To learn how to right poems and stories._

_Medical – To learn how to mend bones and wounds_

_History_

_\- Northern_

_-Southern_

_-Ancient_

_-Foreign_

"_Now you may choose two and only two to learn for now"_

_Having read the list Jon immediately knew what he wanted to learn. He had always been fascinated with the north and wanted to know more of his heritage. And he had always wanted to learn another language and so he told Maester Luwin and he smiled taking out some papers and began to teach Jon all he knew.(AN: I am not going to go into detail with the teachings of such things. Perhaps with the Alchemy and mainly history of the north but that comes in later on...Much later.)_

And so Jon took his lessons and supper with the Maester in his tower the first language he learnt was High Valyrian. He learnt of many things. Of wargs of direwolves the sigil of his fathers house and of how no weapon was to be discarded. That everything in the world had a place to be. And that not everyone fought the same. Much like how his ancestors often fought with spears. Oh Jon wished to fight but catelyn had forbade it. He hardly saw Robb any more but he saw plenty of Bran and Arya. His two most favourite starks beside his father that is. It was after a year of learning under Maester Luwin knowing the basics of All that was on the list which he had been given the first night .With a focus on northern history and on languages that he specialised in. That Maester Luwin one night during their supper pointed out that if he wished to learn how to fight with a spear or other weapons which were not swords Jon would be allowed. As Lady Catelyn had only forbade **Sword**-fighting and not necessarily fighting in its self. With the assistance of Maester Luwin he craft a basic wooden spear and would at night practice with it. However with no real partner to spar against Jon did not know how well he would do in a real fight. Little over another year passed and his father Eddard stark would be returning for the Greyjoy rebellion had ended. A feast had been called with all inhabitants of the castle to feast with their warriors and family. This was what found Maester Luwin and Jon seated in the nearest table to where the stark family sat. A representation of the hierarchy at winterfell. They noted that lord stark was already sat in his chair and he did not look happy one bit. Paying no mind to this however Jon found small talk with Meera and Jojen the daughter and son of his fathers closest friend Howland Reed lord of the Greywatch.

"So I saw you practising with your spear earlier. Do you want to have a spar after supper?"

Jon was surprised no-one had ever seen him train nor ask for a spar. Being so eager to test his skills he agreed.

"Good good ill go tell my father"

And she did looking towards the table Jon saw Lady Stark looking murderous while Lord stark had a contemplative look among his face. Once the feast was well and truly finished. The children and adults from both the reed and Stark family in addition to Maester Luwin and Ser rodrik who would oversee the spar went to their combat courtyard. While meera's father handed her a blunt spear which was made from a dark oak shaft. Maester Luwin had retrieved Jons made of bone with a blunt metal head they both stood at opposite ends listening to the rules of the spar.

"No killing shots. Its over when the other yields. Other than that you may do whatever you wish as long as no permanent injuries are resulted."

And so he wobbled over to the side of the sparring ring. Signalling for them to begin.

Both Meera and Jon use different techniques. While Meera kept her spear across her chest at a diagonal angle. While her feet where shoulder width apart pointed forward. Jon used a more ancient form. Body sideways with the spear under his right shoulder and across his his right foot pointed forward but his left point to the side. And his knees bent. Observing from the side Lord stark spoke to howland and Ser Rodrik softly

"Both of their forms are impeccable especially for their age.

And with that Meera struck. Dashing forward before coming to a stop and swinging her spear in a downwards diagonal movement meant to slash Jon. However Jon was already moving dashing to the right of Meera He rotates his wrist so his forearm is facing upwards and swings Halfway through the swing his left meets the shaft of the spear grabbing and adding more momentum. The two spears meet. Shaft on shaft. Before both fighters dash back putting distance between one-another. Jon initiates first this time with a simple Jab which Meera side steps and Jon having over-lunged and off balanced was hit by meera's neck height swing of her spear. The blunt blade of her spear hitting his neck padding..As sure kill if it were sharp and no armour present.

"Meera Reed is the winner!" Announced Ser Rodrik. Jon and Meera both shook hands. Both having enjoyed the short spar they had. Jon did not feel sad about the loss for he knew he had over lunged the simple strike. And swore he would not do so next time.

"It is getting late head to bed children" Their lord and father of the stark children announced with howland reed nodding towards his children as well.

Eddard turned his head to look upon the other adults and signalled for them to follow to his study chambers. Once their things tarted to get tense. Catelyn had not lost her furious facial expressions and made to speak

"EDDARD YO-" only to be cut of from a furious roar from Eddard

"YOU DARE FORBID MY BLOOD TO TRAIN AS THE STARKS HAVE DONE FOR GENERATIONS! YOU DARE!"

"HE IS A BASTARD HE HAS NO PLACE!" only to be interrupted only this time it was from Howland Reeds calm voice creeping throughout the entire room. And" My lords Ladies perhaps if you do not want Jon here so much we should have him fostered at a City? I've seen the look in his eyes .Much like I saw the look in Rhaegar targaryens eyes at the tourney of Harrenhall. The boy has a thirst for knowledge of all kind."

"THEN SEND HIM TO THE MAESTERS!"

"That would not satisfy him Catelyn for the maesters do not allow fighting to be studied. Send him somewhere that has people who fight like him. Who use different weapons to the masses of knights. Send him to Dorne. They will not care that he is a bastard and they will teach him how to wield his spear even better than he does now."

"thinking it over Catelyn decided it would be perfect the bastard would be on the opposite end of the continent and if the gods be good she wouldn't have to see him again.

"Maester Luwin send them a raven" The maester looked towards Lord Stark for approval. Before he nodded and went on his way. And so for an entire month the Reed family stayed at Winterfell with Howland teaching Jojen, Meera and Jon how to wield a spear and on the occasion a dagger. Jon knew of his fate to foster in the city of Sunspear the ancestral home of the Martell family. It was the day they were to ride of and begin their long journey to Dorne that Eddard pulled Jon aside. For what he did not know but he was sure he would find out soon.


	2. Discontinued

Sorry to those who have read this story however I am officially Discontinueing to be started again atleast not without serious reasons for those who want to know are the following

#1 I made it too much of a fantasy and told it as written HP mainly (not published) my writing style s of a more fantasised version than what a FanFiction for GoT should be

#2 I made jon mary sue and the whole story just un-believable in the way he studied and altogether it was too rash and too simple of a storyline.


End file.
